Aragorn
“If by my life or death I can protect you, I will.” Aragorn II Elessar Aragorn II Elessar is a character from The Lord of the Rings series by JRR Tolkien. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Siegfried vs. Aragorn *Chrom vs Aragon *Aragorn VS Jon Snow (Complete) *Drizzt Do'Urden vs Aragorn History Death Battle Info Background *'Full Name:' Aragorn II Elessar *'Other Names:' Strider & Estel *'Height:' 6'6" (198 cms) *'Occupations:' The First High King of The Reunited Kingdoms, 26th King of Arnor, 35th King of Gondor, Ranger of The North, 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain. *'Alignment:' Lawful Good (Orderly Good) Weapons & Armor * Andúril: The Flame of The West: Aragorn wields Andúril: The Flame of The West, which is once known as Narsil before it was reforged. Narsil was originally forged by Telchar, a Dwarf of Nogord in the Blue Mountains during the First Age as he was regarded as one of the greatest of black smiths. Narsil was eventually shattered in pieces by The Dark Lord Sauron himself as Isldur used the broken sword to cut Saruon's One Ring from his hand defeating him in the process. In addition, even before it was reforged into Audúril, the Narsil Sword still remained razor sharp after 3,000 years. Upon being reforged as Andúril: The Flame of The West, the sword was given a powerful enchantment upon its scabbard so whenever the blade was drawn from it won't ever be stained nor broken even in the face of defeat. It is also (apparently) said that death will come to any man (expect Aragorn and his direct decedents) whoever draws the sword from the scabbard (whatever Aragorn meant this coming from him or from some other magical enchantment wasn't specified). * Hunting Knife (movie): In addition to Aragorn's Andúril: The Flame of The West, he also has a set of long, curved hunting knives he will use in battle and is known to use them should his sword be rendered useless in a particular situation, such cases include when Aragorn gets knocked down or when he's assassinating any of Sauron's servants. Should Aragorn dish out his hunting knives together, he can use his daggers as a finishing blow for his Final Judgment & Warrior Bane combos in the video game version of The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King developed by Hypnos Interactive. * Bow & Arrows (movie): Aragorn as a Ranger is also not without his bow and arrow should he ever need to use them, while Aragorn himself rarely uses this kind of weapon as he's no expert in the bow and arrow skills then what Legolas Greenleaf possesses, he's still an effective shooter when he successfully brought down two goblins through small cracks in the door. * The Black Stone (books): In sprite of all his weaponry, Aragorn's final weapon is without a doubt The Black Stone, which he can use to summon The Oathbreakers in order to defeat The Corsairs of Umbar. * Mail Shirt: Despite the fact that the Rangers of The North didn't favor the idea of wearing metal armor as it caused hindrance, Aragorn did wear this during The Battle of Helm's Deep when hand-to-hand fighting became the main focus. * Royal Armor: Attributes * Durability Ratings: Aragorn has survived hits that come from cave trolls but can theoretically die like a normal human would if his enemies were ever allowed to touch him lethally (his durability rating is Wall Level at best) * Strength Ratings: Aragorn is best known to have at least peak-human strength. * Dexterity Ratings (Speed): Aragorn's dexterity ratings are supermortal at best, he can dodge arrows fired by orcs, can duck arrows fired by goblins and can attack faster then most people can even react. * Constitution Ratings (Endurance): Aragorn can run for days and fight on for hours if need to be. * Intelligence Ratings: Known to have a high intelligence rating by human standards. * Wisdom Ratings: Aragorn is known to have the Wisdom of the Elves. * Charisma Ratings: Aragorn is known to influence the likes of even King Théoden of Rohan due to being an unmatched commander. Abilities The abilities that Aragorn has are mentioned here, this includes those from the books, the movies as well as the games he's featured in as seen below... * Ranger Fury: A devastating attack that causes lightning damage (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game, Aragorn's Ability) * Gondorian Sword Master: Increases damage and get to Perfect Mode more quickly with this special ability (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King, Aragorn's Ability) * Wilderness Rage: A more devastating attack that sets enemies on fire (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King, Aragorn's Ability). * Wrath of Númenor: A most devastating attack that emits a ring of fireballs (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King, Aragorn's Ability). * Kingmaker: Increases damage and get to Perfect Mode more quickly with this Special ability (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King, Aragorn's Ability) * Sword Mastery of Kings: Increases the damage of your Speed Attack (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King, Aragorn's Ability). * Orc Bane: Parry, then instantly kill an orc (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Orc Hewer: An effective combo for taking out unshielded foes (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability). * Final Judgment: Wound, knock down, then finish off powerful enemies with this combo (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability). * Rising Revenge: Attack as you regain your feet, taking enemies by surprise (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability). * Balrog's Gambit: Wound, knock down, and strike your enemy with this combination attack (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Warrior Bane: Parry, then instantly kill a man-sized enemy (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Dark Deliverance: Effective for rapidly dispatching enemies (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Shield Cleaver: Use on powerful foes to smash a shield, knock him to the ground and then strike (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Bane of Sauron: Parry, then instantly kill an attacking uruk (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Lightning Strike (not the spell version): A series of quick and powerful strikes that will take down one or more unshielded enemies (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Killing Zone: Increases the amount of time during combat that you remain in perfect mode (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Fellowship Ability) * Helm's Hammer: A deadly combination to shatter enemy shields and strike again (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Swift Justice: A fast combination deadly against unshielded enemies (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Fellowship Ability) Gallery Aragorn.jpg The Lord of The Rings - Aragorn when crowned King as seen in the 1980s Return of The King film.png|Aragorn when crowned King as seen in the 1980s Return of The King film Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines